Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the tenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. In July 21, 1998 by Word Entertainment on VHS, and in October 5, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS with special quality. It was also re-released on VHS, May 20, 2003 by Warner Home Video and issued on DVD for the first time and was distributed by Sony Wonder. Subtitled "A Lesson in Thankfulness", it conveys the message that material possessions will never truly make us happy, and that we must instead be grateful for what we have. Plot The show opens with Larry the Cucumber driving onto the countertop in a brand-new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", which causes Bob the Tomato to feel upset. Larry has been waiting for the Action Jeep for a really long time and goes on to admit that he will not be really happy until he has all the additional vehicles in the Soo-Vee line, and Bob the Tomato decides that this would be a good theme for an episode. The French Peas, Jean-Claude and Philippe, they appear and Jean-Claude begins narrating the story. Madame Blueberry is a rich but perpetually blueberry with a beauty mark, which she lives in a sparsely-decorated treehouse. Though her butlers (portrayed by Bob and Larry) attend to her every whim, they find themselves unable to lift Blueberry out of her ever-present doldrums. The only happiness she seems to have comes from gazing at photographs of her neighbor's possessions. One day, a trio of salesmen (the Scallions) arrive at Madame Blueberry's treehouse to promote "Stuff-Mart," a new local mega-store, and claim that the store has anything and everything that Blueberry needs to be happy. Though Bob has his doubts, Blueberry eagerly buys into the sales pitch, following the three salesmen to Stuff-Mart. Along the way there, there is considered Annie and her parents having a bowl of birthday oatmeal and one piece of apple pie with a candle on top. Madame wonders why Annie was so happy even with so little, but instantly forgets about it upon entering the Stuff-Mart. As to feel woozy, Madame's numerous purchases are delivered to her tree house via pea-driven shopping carts. During a lunch break, Madame Blueberry sees Junior Asparagus's excitement over a new ball his dad bought for him at the "Stuff Mart," despite his disappointment over learning that his dad couldn't afford the train set he really wanted. Madame Blueberry again wonders why someone can be happy even though he isn't getting what "he really wants" and then wonders why she isn't happy despite receiving everything she wants. Realizing that she already has a wonderful home and two loyal friends in her butlers, Madame Blueberry finally sees her folly in not being thankful for what she has and tells the salesmen that she is done giving in to their materialistic temptations. When she leaves the Stuff-Mart, Madame Blueberry beholds to her horror her treehouse tipping over in the distance, full of the stuff she bought still being delivered to her home. The arrival of a giant air compressor proves to be too much for the tree house to handle as the back door opens and dumps every one of her possessions into the lake below. In turn, the sudden loss of weight causes the tree to fling the house out of its branches, over the forest, and onto the ground where it immediately collapses. As the story draws to a close, Madame Blueberry is comforted by the presence of her butlers, Annie, Junior, and their respective parents, and trusts that everything will turn out right in the end. Although she is now homeless, Madame Blueberry is nonetheless happy and finally understands that "a thankful heart is a happy heart". At the end of the story, Bob and Larry are returning being seen crying because the story was beautiful, but proceeds to the end of the show with the Bible verse, Proverbs 15:27a. Cast of Voice Actors * Phil Vischer Voices: ** Bob the Tomato ** Scallion #1 ** Phillipe Pea ** Archibald Asparagus ** Mr. Lunt ** Annie's Dad ** The Silly Song Narrator * Mike Nawrocki Voices: ** Larry the Cucumber ** Scallion #2 ** Jean Claude Pea ** Jerry Gourd * Megan Moore Burns Voices: ** Madame Blueberry * Mike Sage Voices: ** Scallion #3 * Lisa Vischer Voices: ** Junior Asparagus ** Annie's Mom * Dan Anderson Voices: ** Dad Asparagus * Shelby Vischer Voices: **Annie Segments * Countertop Intro * Madame Blueberry (Part I) * Silly Songs with Larry (as "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt"): His Cheeseburger * Madame Blueberry (Part II) * QWERTY Closer Credits Roll Written and Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Screenplay by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Art Direction JOSEPH SAPULICH Senior Storyboard Artist LUIS CONTRERAS Storyboard Team JAMES BRECKENRIDGE LUIS CONTRERAS EVERETT DOWNING Layout Team JAMES BRECKENRIDGE STEVE LEEPER Production Manager KARYN LINDGREN Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Modeling Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Digital Modeling Team AARON HARTLINE STEVE LEEPER BRYAN MOLL JEREMY VICKERY Animation Supervisor THOMAS DANEN Character Animation Team ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Additional Character Animation BRYAN MOLL MIKE LAUBACH RON SMITH Lighting & Effects Supervisor JON GADSBY Lighting & Effects Team CARA BUKOVSKI ADAM HOLMES DANIEL O’BRIEN Video Editing & Sound Effects JOHN WAHBA Concept Design LUIS CONTRERAS AARON HARTLINE JOSEPH SAPULICH Additional Concept Design AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Software Development & Render Management KEN GREEN SCOTT NELSON Additional Render Management THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Second Unit Animation AARON HARTLINE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL O’BRIEN JEREMY VICKERY Additional Animation JON GADSBY DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Digital Compositing JON GADSBY DANIEL O’BRIEN ADAM HOLMES Second Unit Digital Compositing CARA BUKOVSKI AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ BRYAN MOLL DANIEL O’BRIEN CHARLES RAMSEY ARM THEINPENG JEREMY VICKERY Research and Development Team CHRIS OLSEN RON SMITH MIKE LAUBACH ADAM HOLMES Dialogue Breakdown CHARLES RAMSEY ARM THEINPENG Character Voices DAN ANDERSON MEGAN MOORE BURNS MIKE NAWROCKI MIKE SAGE LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER SHELBY VISCHER Stuff Mart Boy's Choir KURT HEINECKE MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Score KURT HEINECKE Content Advisors SCOTTIE MAY LISA VISCHER Special Thanks MARK BUCZEK CHRIS OLSEN & The entire Big Idea Family Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER His Cheeseburger Credits Roll Written and Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Art Direction LUIS M. CONTRERAS AARON HARTLINE Storyboard Team JAMES BRECKENRIDGE LUIS M. CONTRERAS Digital Modeling Team AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ BRYAN MOLL JEREMY VICKERY Character Animation Team THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Lighting & Effects Team JON GADSBY DANIEL O’BRIEN Research and Development RON SMITH MIKE LAUBACH JOE MCFADDEN Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Production Manager KARYN LINDGREN Software Development & Render Management KEN GREEN Audio & Video Editing MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects JOHN WAHBA Character Voices PHIL VISCHER MIKE NAWROCKI Backup Vocals KURT HEINECKE RAEANN POWELL GINGER TAM Instruments PETE DUGGAN KURT HEINECKE TIM JOHNSON BRAD SCHLUETER Audio Engineering DOUG ACKMAN KURT HEINECKE LARRY HINDS Produced by CHRIS OLSEN Gallery Book of Job.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Madame Blueberry Category:1998 Category:1993-1999 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:1993-1998 Category:1993-2000 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003